


Afterparty

by Mackem



Series: Imaginary Advent Calendar 2012 [15]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Christmas, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan sneaks away from the Strictly Christmas party to spend some quality time with James and Ola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dairyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairyme/gifts).



> Every year, I write what I call my Imaginary Advent Calendar, where each day until December 25th I open another day of an advent calendar that doesn’t exist and write what I picture various people or characters in different shows/fandoms/books in a holidays context. This year I’ve challenged myself to write a ficlet for every day. See Vicky panic! They’ll be in various different fandoms and pairings, and won’t be particularly long (except the ones that eat my brain). Enjoy! X!
> 
> Yeah, we're back at Strictly Come Dancing again. This is dedicated to my lovelies Jade and Ruth, both of whom have pestered me for something like this for a couple of years now. Finally, finally, I have tried to deliver! Part of it is blatantly stolen from something that happened later in the series and inspired great squeeing; the behind the scene shoe-throwing incident.The costumes mentioned in this fic are all from one particular episode, which was when I first gave in and started writing it; for reference, [Brendan](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf6zsN5ZtyY), [James](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4O7eEKm3nIk), and [Ola](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVr9fSoBhb4/) unfffff. [BONUS ARTEM'S TITS.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EntfF0QSXxs)

Brendan knocks on their dressing room door, because with James and Ola, you never know what they‘ll be up to if you just walk in. Even if what they could be up to is, in fact, the _reason_ you’re knocking on their door, it’s still always polite to give people a chance to cover their naughty bits before you burst inside.

“Who’s that?” James bellows from behind the door.

“An officer _and_ a gentleman,” Brendan grins, and straightens his hat. The hat is definitely the best part. God bless the crew for letting everybody raid the wardrobe department for their Christmas party costumes. It was so much easier than having to actually _think_ of an outfit. Brendan had skipped over the regrettable bellhop costume and gone straight for the white suit, and while he was there, had grabbed Ola’s lacy catsuit and thrust it at her hopefully. She had laughed, taken it, and kissed him on the cheek.

Why the hell James had picked up the stupid cowboy costume, Brendan has no idea. He’s at least been able to spend the entire party laughing at him in the cowboy boots. 

The party was a good laugh. It was always great to see everyone letting their hair down and getting well and truly trollied together. Brendan had been dancing up a storm to Craig’s horrendous karaoke rendition of _‘Last Christmas’_ when James had subtly tried to get his attention…by throwing a cowboy boot at him. It had struck Brendan hard in the back and he had whirled around in pained surprise, rolling his eyes when he spotted James waving and grinning across the room. When he realised that the waving was, in fact, James beckoning him to follow, he scooped up the boot and trotted after him. 

He did stop to give Artem one last filthy snog under the mistletoe before he headed towards their dressing room, but he _was_ only human. Nobody would pass up a chance like that.

“Idiot,” James shouts. “It’s open, come in! …You’re _neither_ of the things you promised,” he mock-grumbles when Brendan slips inside. Once he gets a good look at James, Brendan creases into helpless laughter.

“And you dare to call _me_ an idiot?” he protests, sliding a little way down the door as his giggles overwhelm him. James just grins in return, laid out across their small sofa with his hands settled behind his head, gloriously naked but for the cowboy hat over his crotch.

“I call ‘em as I see ‘em.”

“Is Ola around?” Brendan asks, fingers toying with the lock on the door. He slides it shut with James’ answering nod.

“She’s in the bathroom. Getting out of that catsuit.”

“God bless costuming,” Brendan sighs with a grin, before glancing warily at James again. “Or most of the time, anyway. Dressing you as a toy cowboy? Really? And then you chose to wear it _voluntarily_?”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get to wear cowboy boots,” James grins, eyebrows waggling. He laughs as Brendan straightens up and winces, a hand rubbing at his back. “Bruised?”

“I reckon so. I _was_ absolutely fine, until somebody threw a shoe at me,” Brendan says pointedly, tossing the boot in question to land by its partner on the floor. James adopts an entirely unconvincing expression of innocence.

“Who was that, then?”

“You can’t act like I didn’t see you straight after!” Brendan laughs. “Mate, you didn‘t even hide. You were wearing the other shoe!”

“It was Vincent,” James says seriously, his solemn tone betrayed by the humour sparkling in his eyes. “He’s stronger than he looks. He overpowered me and made me help him, that bully.”

“Overpowered you?” Brendan laughs. “Little Vincent?”

“What makes you call him little?” Ola asks as she slips out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. Brendan and James both immediately grin stupidly at her. She stretches luxuriously in their heated gaze and smirks at the pair of them. “In my experience there is _nothing_ little about Vincent.”

“Oh, now you mention it, I can back that up, actually,” Brendan agrees with a nod and a grin at James. “He definitely didn’t earn the nickname ‘Italian stallion’ just because he happens to be from Italy.” James raises an eyebrow at them.

“You’re nothing but a pair of tarts,” he snorts. Suddenly the cowboy hat hits Brendan squarely in the face. James gets to his feet, unashamedly hard as he approaches Brendan wearing nothing but a smirk. “You’re overdressed, mate.”

“Let us help you with that,” Ola purrs, and before he can reply, both husband and wife have their hands all over him, unbuttoning his pristine white jacket and tugging at his shirt. Brendan laughs and lets them have their way, relaxing into their touches.

“I could get used to this,” he grins as they strip him. “Having people around to undress me.” 

“Lazy,” James murmurs as he runs his hands over the smooth planes of Brendan’s stomach. Brendan shivers at his touch, then smirks.

“Maybe when the series is finished I could hire the pair of you? I can‘t imagine you‘ve got any better offers.”

“Lazy and _rude_!” James laughs. He presses a firm hand over Brendan’s mouth, grinning wickedly as he chuckles into the makeshift gag. “You know you’ll never get the last word with me around, mate. Why even try?”

“He has a very nice mouth, James, let him use it,” Ola says smoothly, and grins as she lets Brendan’s shirt fall to the floor. James removes his hand obediently and replaces it with a brief, fond kiss on his lips, before crouching in front of Brendan and making him step out of his shoes. Ola leans over James to press a kiss of her own to his mouth, tracing her tongue gently at the crease of his lips to make him open up. He does so eagerly, taking advantage of her closeness by cupping her breasts and revelling in her soft, pleased sigh.

“It does suit you,” she says softly when she pulls away. She grins at his bewildered expression, thumbing his nipples and watching them harden as she explains. “The costume, I mean. You look very handsome in it. But I think I like you better like this.”

“Shirtless?”

“Everything-less,” James grins as he drags Brendan’s socks off. His trousers soon follow, once James has pressed a kiss to his navel. Brendan squirms as James moves lower, his lips brushing over the swell of his prick through his boxers before he feathers light kisses at his inner thighs. They soon become teasing nips of his teeth; James likes to hear him gasp. “You need to be naked.”

“I suppose I can go along with that,” Brendan laughs in return, and pulls Ola into another kiss as James pulls his boxers free. He’s already hard, his prick leaking just from the two of them disrobed and lavishing him with attention.

“Somebody’s eager!” James grins, and licks a cheeky stripe up the length of his cock before he bounces to his feet. 

They take the action to the couch, grumbling as a trio about the BBC not supplying beds in their dressing rooms. It’s almost as if they were meant to get ready in there, not indulge themselves in endless fucking. Brendan’s actually lost count of the number of people he’s seen leaving dressing rooms with their clothes in more of a state of disarray than when they had first gone in.

Still, the couch will more than suffice for their needs. Brendan plants himself atop it on his hands and knees, spreads his legs widely, and sighs as both James and Ola drizzle lube onto their fingers and settle behind him.

“Does it really take the both of you? This isn’t my first time around the block, remember?” he blusters. “I have a mouth that is very keen to get involved right now! One of you get over here. I don’t care which one!”

“That’s not very discriminating of you,” James tuts from behind him. Brendan sighs again as he feels fingers brushing lightly at his hole, barely more than a fingertip pushing inside him. Bloody teases, the pair of them. “What are you talking about? What possible use could your mouth be to us right now?”

“Yes, Brendan,” Ola murmurs, her voice low and smoky. He smiles to himself at the sound of it. “Tell us what you are thinking, please.”

“Oh, you want some dirty talk, do you? Will it get you to stop teasing me and just open me up?” he asks, and laughs as James slides an encouraging finger inside him to the knuckle. “All right, then. I’m just saying, if James is so desperate to get the last word, he could always shut me up by shoving his dick in my mouth,” he says lightly, closing his eyes as Ola’s finger joins James’ in his ass. “That’d work pretty well, don’t you think? I couldn’t do too much _bantering_ if I was busy sucking him off. Getting him good and wet, ready to push inside me. Oh, shit, _yes_ , there, do that again!” he demands as one of them brushes his prostate.

“There?” James asks innocently, and Brendan groans thickly as he capitulates with a firm press against his sweet spot, his head dropping into his hands as his hips jerk against the flood of pleasure to his cock. The two of them chuckle, and Ola pats his backside tenderly.

“You are so gorgeous. What would you do to me, Brendan?”

“What _wouldn’t_ I do to you?” he laughs breathlessly. “If I had you spread out in front of me right now, god, I’d have my tongue licking every inch of that sweet cunt of yours. I’d hold you open for me, work my finger over your clit just enough to keep you on the edge of coming while I licked your slit, work my tongue inside you and make you beg me to let you come,” he pants, his fingers clinging to the material of the couch as he squirms against the press of two fingers inside him. “Does that sound good? Will one of you get over here now?”

Ola laughs as she concentrates on sliding two fingers into the tight press of his hole. “It sounds very good, but we’re staying here, sorry.”

“What?!”

“You can talk dirty very well, but we like the sound of you when we both have our fingers inside you better,” she murmurs wickedly, crooking her fingers just _so_. Brendan gasps against the jolt of pleasure, and groans helplessly as James pushes a second finger into him. “See?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Brendan manages, his head dropping down as he shivers at the feel of four talented fingers stretching him. “Just get on with it!”

“You’re suppose to savour the moment,” James snaps, and curls his fingers just as Ola scissors hers, spreading him open and rubbing over his prostate. He sees stars, a helpless whine escaping from him as his hips jerk and his prick stiffens further.

“The moment is definitely being savoured, I promise! C’mon, c’mon, I’m ready,” he urges.

“Pushy boy,” Ola murmurs, and slides her fingers free. With a couple of dainty steps and a wriggle of her hips her panties hit the floor, and she settles onto the couch in front of Brendan, a lascivious smile on her face. “You are never happy, are you?”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty close right now,” he admits with a dizzy smile. He laughs as James pulls him back to kneel up in James’ lap, keeping an arm around his chest.

“You should be closer,” Ola murmurs. She surges up after him and plasters her petite body against his, thighs straddling him and one hand tangling in his hair to pull him into a heated kiss. With her other hand she grasps Brendan’s prick, guides it beneath herself, and sinks down onto it with a warm sigh against his lips. He groans, wrapping his arms around her and letting his lips trail down from her mouth, over her throat, to suck at her collarbone.

“You feel so good around me,” he mumbles, and moans as he feels the blunt push of James’ cock at his asshole. 

“Funny, I was just about to say the same to you,” James murmurs against his ear, half-laughing as he pushes into Brendan. He keeps moving until he bottoms out, pressed close against Brendan’s back as Brendan gasps. James keeps one arm around Brendan’s shoulders and stretches the other around Ola, his teeth scraping gently at Brendan’s shoulder. He alternates between kisses, licks and nips of his teeth scattered over his shoulders and neck as Brendan squeezes his eyes shut, trembling as he tries to become used to the sensation of being filled, his body hypersensitive. Ola shushes him soothingly as he whimpers, slim hands stroking through his hair as she kisses him softly again and again.

“I’m good,” he manages eventually, his body relaxing under their attention. James laughs behind him, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth.

“You _are_ good. Better at this than dancing, definitely.”

“That gets funnier every time, mate,” Brendan pants, blindly reaching back to smack James wherever he can. He grins when he‘s rewarded with a yelp, and a hard bite at his throat. “Get on with it and fuck me, will you? Hard. I want to feel it tomorrow.”

“Pushy, pushy,” James grins, and Ola picks then to rise up on her knees and slide down onto his length again, in one smooth, firm motion. Brendan groans.

“Yes! Like that, good girl,” he smirks, pulling her close and revelling in the feel of her soft breasts against his own bare chest. He worries at her nipples with his fingers and laughs as she moans.

Rough and fast seem to be the order of the day. They find their rhythm easily enough; they’ve had enough practice together before now, after all. Ola sinks down onto his dick and James thrusts into him hard, hips rocking against him and pushing him firmly back into Ola. Brendan just moves easily between them, more than happy to let them set the pace.

Ola comes first, because Brendan is a gentleman; a gentleman who knows exactly how to work her clit with the pad of one talented finger, driving her over the edge as she clutches his shoulders and rides her climax out, her nails scoring marks into his flesh. Brendan gasps roughly as she clenches tight around him and James thrusts hit his prostate, leaving him groaning and breathless and seeing sparks; how he’s meant to last long against the Jordans, he’ll never know. They’re his kryptonite and he can’t hold himself back; he spills into Ola with his lips pressed to hers, smiling dizzily as the force of James’ thrusts push them closer together.

James lasts a couple of minutes more, but comes with a groan when Ola drags him into a kiss over Brendan’s shoulder with her fingers wound tight in his hair, tugging _hard_. James always likes things a little rough. Brendan thinks his fingers may have left bruises in his flesh, when James finally loosens his grip.

There’s no truly comfortable way for three naked people to lie on a small couch, but they cuddle together anyway, because nobody wants the moment to end.

Eventually, as ever, James has to break the silence. “The Christmas episode films soon, y‘know.”

“Mmhmm,” Brendan murmurs lazily, worn out. James shifts beneath him, one hand toying with Ola’s hair, the other tracing circles into the flesh of Brendan’s hip. When he speaks, his voice is both teasing and hopeful.

“You reckon we can get Vincent to get involved in this?”

Ola and Brendan exchange a glance, then both grin. Brendan stretches and presses a kiss to James’ broad smile. “Now that‘ll be a _hell_ of a Christmas special.”


End file.
